


upgrade

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin and Lance, during the hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/elegant_silence/profile)[**elegant_silence**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/elegant_silence/) in the one sentence fic meme with the prompt of "lambs" and "upgrade".

It is different now because Justin is out there alone, this huge superstar, and Lance is just one of the members of *N Sync, a boyband (so obsolete in this era) on hiatus (split, really, or at least, this is what all but the hardcore fans believe) - it is like Lance is no longer good enough; he's not a-list, not like Cameron, so when Justin comes to him, Lance pushes him away, and he convinces himself that this is how it has to be.

05.08.25


End file.
